


what sora gave you

by xynzel



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Betrayal, Feelings, Jealousy, Loneliness, M/M, Trust Issues, Wayfinders (Kingdom Hearts)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-28 03:28:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20419151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xynzel/pseuds/xynzel
Summary: A lone wolf. That's how you'd describe Vanitas if you knew him. What you might not know is that he's just scared.





	what sora gave you

You were always the smarter one. You never let anyone get close to you. Not after everything you’ve gone through. And especially not after you’ve been hurt by your loved one, the one you least expected to betray you.

Sora is your exact opposite. He somehow manages to befriend everyone he meets. He doesn’t know what loss of a person dear to him feels like. Because who would want to leave an unlimited source of positivity.

Is this what is making him stupid? No, not at all. Sora was never stupid. He can solve problems without having to deal with bad consequences. He can avoid arguments just by saying a few words. No, he’s not stupid. Just naïve.

“My friends are my power,” Sora always says and you don’t understand it. You see how people look at Sora when he’s not looking at them. You hear what people say behind Sora’s back. You know that Sora doesn’t know it. That Sora doesn’t think about it. Only you know the truth.

But you can’t tell him. You can’t talk to him at all, because something is attracting you to him. You can’t tell what it is, but you don’t like it at all.

Your eyes are laid on Sora again. You were always afraid he’d catch you staring at him and would come to talk to you, but you’ve changed. Now you always dress in black. You wear a leather jacket and many, _many_ chains. You think it makes you look scary. Yes, you want to scare everyone so they’ll let you stay alone.

You’re not afraid of Sora anymore. You don’t care if his eyes meet yours. You think this is the right way to protect yourself from more hurt.

But in the end, you’re just lonely. Deep down you know it, but your fear is far greater than that.

Months are passing. You spend many hours on your favorite spot. It’s a nice and calm place with a perfect view of the whole area of the college. You’ve never seen anyone there even though it’s magnificent. Maybe you’ve already scared them all away. Maybe they avoid that place because it's _your_ place.

You never expected anyone to come close, moreover, step on your grounds.

And you never expected them to be Sora.

Somehow you manage to stay calm and you sit on _your_ bench. Sora looks up at you from the other edge of the same bench. He seems to be sad. He’s not crying, but you can tell by the red cheeks that he was crying before. You read that he’s scared from his eyes. But not scared of you.

You’re confused. Why would he ever go near you? You’re nothing to him. He doesn’t even know your name.

Or so you think until he whispers it. He’s desperate.

“Why? Why is he like that?” you ask yourself, but you get no answer.

Instead, Sora speaks to you. He explains he got into a fight with one of his friends because he thought Sora was flirting with his girlfriend. He apologizes for coming there, but you’ve already forgiven him.

You think it’s funny. You know better than anyone how Sora acts and you’ve never seen him flirting with anyone.

You ask why he came there of all places. He looks at you and smiles. It’s the same sweet smile he gives his best friends. You feel guilty for stealing that smile, but you want more at the same time. Sora confuses you so much, he can’t even imagine it.

His answer makes your jaw drop though. You never would’ve imagined that Sora came to your spot because he _felt safe there_. Your face makes Sora burst out in laugh and you wish he’d never stop. His laugh is the sweetest music to your ears.

You spend several hours together. You’re still reserved and don’t talk too much, but that doesn’t seem to bother Sora at all. You listen to his blabbering and he is happy. Too bad that he has an evening class and has to leave.

Sora keeps coming back to talk to you. You don’t know why, but you’re not complaining. You catch yourself looking forward to the next time he comes to see you.

And you catch yourself opening up to him.

At this point, no one knows you like Sora does. He often tries to introduce you to his friends, because he thinks you’re cool.

But you don’t want that. You’re scared of being close to people. You’re afraid of another betrayal.

And the fact that you let Sora find a way to your heart scares you the most. You know Sora cares for his friends, but you also know how many friends he has.

One day, you decide to tell Sora about the horrible things people say about him. You want to warn him because you _care about him_. You want to keep him safe.

But Sora doesn’t believe you.

“My friends would never say anything like this about me,” he says, ignoring your worries. Sora can’t think of any reason why you would want to throw dirt on everyone.

Except one.

He calls you jealous.

“Jealous, huh?”

That word hurts. It hurts because it’s true. Deep down you know it. You’re jealous. Of Sora, of Sora’s friends, of everyone who is not alone. You’re jealous because Sora talks to someone else than you. You want Sora all for yourself, even though you never owned him.

For the first time in years, you run away. You run away from Sora, but you can’t run away from the truth.

Since that day, you avoid Sora. You often see him waiting on your favorite spot, but you don’t go closer.

You go to your dorm room instead. You lie on your bed and stare at the walls or ceiling.

You were alone for a very long time, but it’s just now that you feel lonely. There is nothing on your mind. You walk around the campus like a ghost and you scare people more than ever.

But you don’t care. It’s not an accomplishment anymore.

In classes you don’t pay attention, not in the same way like before though. You used to play boring games on your phone or scribble over any piece of paper you found. Now you just space out.

It’s been five weeks and you still haven’t talked to Sora.

It’s been five weeks and you didn’t know how much Sora worried about you this whole time.

Now you’re standing in your room, holding the door opened and staring at the boy you thought didn’t care about you anymore.

Sora has tears in his eyes. He apologizes for following you into your dorm. You believe him when he says he feels bad for leaving you alone. You let him hug you and you let him sob into your shoulder. You quietly close the door behind him and you hug him back.

You don’t understand Sora’s hurt. You don’t understand what leaving a person feels like, you only know being left.

You don’t even notice when Sora puts something around your neck. It’s a star-shaped charm. You’ve only seen this thing once – one of your classmates had one, matching with his two friends who were in the senior year. You never understood what its meaning was.

“This is called a Wayfinder. It ties friends together. You are… my friend and I don’t want you to be alone, so I thought I’d make one for you,” Sora explains.

You don’t know what to say. No one ever gave you a gift like this. You feel the tears forming in your eyes, but you don’t try to make them go away.

You cry and Sora cries with you, because of what Sora gave you.

**Author's Note:**

> A lot of freewriting and a lack of editing, but haha, this is it... Vanitas tried so hard to be scary, but he needs some friends!!!


End file.
